THIS IS LOVE (Story Collection)
by DancingChen
Summary: [WONKYU Fict Story Collection] / STORY 2 - Blossom Tears / GS-Yaoi / RnR please... / Hanya sekumpulan fanfic 1shot WonKyu
1. That's Love Come

_**THAT'S LOVE COME**_

_**Oneshot—7026 words.**_

_Fluff, Comedy, Romance | T | 1shot | GS, Won/Kyu, OOC, AT, AU, bashing chara, typo(s), collab—This story and OC belongs to me&MarthaNita. Siwon&Kyuhyun belongs to God, himself and their family. Hope u like this story ^^)/ Thank's for reading… and thank you for my sister…_

_**.DancingChen present…**_

* * *

><p>"Hei! Aku membencimu!" teriak Sulli dengan kesal. Sulli melempar ponselnya yang baru saja menutup telpon secara sepihak. Sulli memukul pelan tengkuknya dengan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya ditekuk masam. "Dasar laki-laki sialan." umpat Sulli seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia bersandar di sandaran sofa dan menutup matanya sejenak.<p>

Seorang wanita yang sudah cukup renta menghampiri Sulli yang duduk bersandar dengan mata terpejam di sofa. Wanita itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sulli. Wanita itu menghela napasnya panjang kemudian tersenyum.

"Hei." kata wanita itu kemudian menyentuh pelan pundak Sulli. Sulli yang menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya kemudian terbangun. Sulli cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran _Halmeoni_-nya yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

"_Hal_—_Halmeoni_." gumamnya kemudian memeluk wanita tua yang merupakan nenek Sulli.

_Halmeoni_-nya membalas pelukan Sulli seraya mengelus pelan punggung Sulli. "Sebenarnya ada apa hum? Akhir-akhir ini _Halmeoni_ selalu dengar kau berteriak seperti itu pada kekasihmu." tanya _Halmeoni_-nya pelan.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan _Halmeoni_. Bahkan saat kami pertama kali bertemu pun dia terlihat sangat menyebalkan." cerita Sulli kemudian melepas pelukannya terhadap _Halmeoni_-nya, "Aishh laki-laki itu benar-benar." umpat Sulli.

_Halmeoni_-nya tersenyum melihat tingkah cucu perempuannya yang satu itu. Tidak, dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap Sulli yang seperti itu. Menurutnya sikap itu sedikit wajar di kalangan anak muda seperti sekarang.

"Ke—kenapa _Halmeoni_ tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Sulli terheran, "Apa _Halmeoni_ sedang menertawaiku?" Sulli mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

_Halmeoni_-nya menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Ya?" tanyanya memperjelas, "Ah tidak, Sulli. _Halmeoni_ hanya teringat dengan _Halabeoji_-mu yang hampir setiap hari membuat _Halmeoni_ kesal saat muda dahulu."

"Memangnya _Halabeoji_ setiap hari membuat _Halmeoni_ kesal?" tanya Sulli terheran, "Padahal _Halabeoji_ terlihat sangat baik, bahkan wajahnya pun tidak menunjukkan kalau _Halabeoji_ seorang yang menyebalkan."

"Aigoo… Kau hanya tidak mengetahuinya Sulli. Bahkan sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya." jawab _Halmeoni_-nya, "Tetapi, dia membuat _Halmeoni_ selalu merindukan sosoknya." _Halmeoni_-nya menghembuskan napas dalam, "Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kau berbaikkan dengan kekasihmu dan berhentilah untuk mematikan telpon secara sepihak." pesan _Halmeoni_-nya kemudian beranjak pergi.

Namun, Sulli meraih tangan _Halmeoni_-nya, ia bergelayut manja di tangan _Halmeoni_-nya itu. "_Halmeoni_." Sulli berkata dengan cengiran yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manja, "_Halmeoni_ mau kan menceritakan masa muda _Halmeoni_ padaku?" tanya Sulli kini berubah menjadi agak cengengesan.

_Halmeoni_-nya menghembuskan napas dalam, "Ah itu kisah rahasia _Halmeoni_." jawab _Halmeoni_-nya.

"Ayolah _Halmeoni_. Aku sangat penasaran dengan kisah cinta kalian. Boleh ya?" tanya Sulli.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." jawab _Halmeoni_-nya menyerah. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di sofa dan _Halmeoni_ Sulli memulai cerita masa mudanya.

**(That's Love Come)**

Gadis cantik itu memasukkan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas. Ia juga memeriksa beberapa bolpoin yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tas itu. Gadis itu mengangkat tasnya dan menggendongnya di bagian punggung. Gadis itu menuju ke dapur, menghampiri _Eomeoni_-nya yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa bekal untuknya.

"Selamat pagi, _Eomeoni_." sapanya. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di sebelah _Eomeoni_-nya yang sedang menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

"Oh, Kyu, kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya _Eomeoni_-nya seraya tersenyum.

Gadis itu—_Cho Kyuhyun_—mengangguk mengiyakan, "Sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang malam, _Eomeoni_." Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah jajanan dan langsung memakannya.

_Eomeoni_-nya membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun, kemudian memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam tas milik Kyuhyun, "Baiklah. Nanti pulangnya hati-hati." pesan _Eomeoni_-nya, "Jangan lupa kau antar susu-susu itu dengan baik." pesannya lagi.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik menghadap ke _Eomeoni_-nya. Kyuhyun memeluk _Eomeoni_-nya, "_Eomeoni_ sudah melewati masa-masa sulit ketika _Abeoji_ pergi meninggalkan kita."

_Eomeoni_-nya menghela napas pelan, "Tidak, Kyu. Kaulah yang selalu menghibur _Eomeoni_." kata _Eomeoni_-nya, "Ayo, kau lebih baik segera berangkat! Nanti kau akan terlambat."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan terhadap _Eomeoni_-nya, "Baiklah." jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku pergi." sambung Kyuhyun dengan nada setengah berbisik.

_Eomeoni_-nya tersenyum membalasnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang makin menjauh dari pandangan matanya hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Kyuhyun menghampiri sepeda yang berada di depan rumahnya. Di sepedanya pada bagian belakang sudah terdapat dua buah keranjang yang berisi botol-botol susu. Kyuhyun meletakkan tas yang ia gendong di keranjang depan sepedanya. Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat.

"_Annyeong_, _Ahjumma_." sapa Kyuhyun berhenti untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menyapa seorang perempuan parubaya yang sedang menunggu botol susunya diantar ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun memberikan wanita itu dua botol susu, "Maaf, kalau hari ini agak terlambat." kata Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa." jawab wanita itu, "Ah ya, ini bayaran untuk susu yang kemarin." wanita itu memberikan Kyuhyun beberapa lembar uang won.

"Terima kasih, _Ahjumma_." kata Kyuhyun kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke rumah selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak ketika selesai memberikan beberapa botol susu pada rumah terakhir yang harus ia kunjungi. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun melihat keranjang susunya. Hanya beberapa botol yang tersisa. Sekarang Kyuhyun akan menuju ke kampusnya. Mungkin sesampainya di kampus nanti susunya yang tersisa akan habis terjual. Kyuhyun kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Namun, hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Dari arah belakang Kyuhyun melaju sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

_Bruk!_

Mobil itu tak sengaja menyenggol bagian keranjang susu pada sepeda milik Kyuhyun. Alhasil Kyuhyun yang tak dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya pun oleng, ia terjatuh. Susunya yang masih tersisa jatuh dan beberapa botol pecah. Pakaian Kyuhyun kotor karena saat ia terjatuh, bagian keranjang susunya terjatuh di genangan air dan cipratan air itu mengenai Kyuhyun.

Mobil itu berhenti. Pengemudinya melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha berdiri tanpa bantuan melalui kaca spion. Kyuhyun juga membangunkan sepeda miliknya dan memunguti sisa susu yang botolnya tidak pecah kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang itu. Kyuhyun menoleh mobil tersebut dan menghampirinya. Kyuhyun sangat marah saat itu. Sepertinya waktunya akan terbuang karena sekarang ia harus kembali pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

_Tok, tok, tok! _

Kyuhyun mengetuk kaca mobil. Pengemudi yang mengemudikan mobilnya itu melirik Kyuhyun kemudian menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin, "HEI! Apa matamu itu rusak huh? Apa aku perlu membawamu ke dokter mata sekarang?" bentak Kyuhyun emosi.

Pengemudi mobil itu berekspresi datar. Pengemudi itu menaikkan kembali kaca mobilnya. Ia berancang-ancang akan menjalankan mobilnya. Namun, Kyuhyun dengan cepat berlari ke depan mobilnya. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Wajahnya makin tampak kesal.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana huh? Kau harus mengganti rugi semua daganganku yang terjatuh!" kata Kyuhyun, "Hei! Cepat kau keluar pemuda gila!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Pengemudi mobil itu akhirnya mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun remeh, "Hei! Gadis jelek, apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu huh?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa?" pekik Kyuhyun, "Kau mengataiku jelek? Kau yang gila, bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mulai kesal dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghampiri pemuda itu dan berdiri di depannya. "Sekarang cepat ganti rugi!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau! Siapa suruh kau bersepeda di tengah jalan seperti itu? Seharusnya kaulah yang mengganti rugi karena keranjang sepedamu yang jelek itu, mobilku lecet-lecet!" kata pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan beberapa garis yang pendek di pintu mobilnya.

"HEI! Pemuda gila, kau itu yang tak berhati-hati, kau pikir jalan ini punyamu huh? Pemuda gila!" teriak Kyuhyun dan sepertinya hampir membuat telinga pemuda itu tuli.

"Gadis jelek, apa kau mau membuatku tuli huh?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia berjalan melewati pemuda itu. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan kesal. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya ia berteriak di depan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun menaiki sepedanya dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor. "Pemuda gila. Awas saja, saat aku kembali bertemu denganmu, aku akan membuat pembalasan." umpat Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

**o*o*o**

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. Untung saja ia tidak terlambat walaupun sempat pulang ke rumah untuk mengganti pakaian. Lebih untung lagi karena sesampainya di rumah, _Eomeoni_-nya tidak memarahinya. Kyuhyun memparkirkan sepeda miliknya di tempat parkir sepeda dan segera berlari ke sebuah gedung yang merupakan kampusnya.

"Kyuhyun!" seorang gadis memanggil Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Ia berlari kecil dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri menunggunya.

"Ada apa, Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap temannya—_Kim Ryeowook_.

"Ayo masuk ke kelas bersama." katanya kemudian menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, "Aigoo, aku kira kau akan terlambat hari ini."

"Ya, hampir saja, gara-gara pemuda yang gila tadi." sahut Kyuhyun kembali tampak kesal.

Ryeowook terheran, "Pemuda gila? Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu siapa dia. Yang jelas dia sangat jelek dan angkuh." umpat Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak lihat wajahmu yang memucat karena marah itu?" tanya Ryeowook, "Lebih baik kita lebih cepat menuju ke kelas." Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Mereka menuju ke kelas dan mengikuti mata kuliah hari itu. Tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa hingga mereka selesai mengikuti mata kuliah, hanya dosen yang terasa makin membosankan setiap harinya. Mata kuliah itu selesai. Semua mahasiswa itu keluar dari kelas termasuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sekali-kali tertawa kecil. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah agak melupakan kejadian yang tadi pagi menimpanya.

"Apa kau masih kesal?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Ah tidak." jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku sudah melupakannya." kata Kyuhyun setengah berbisik sambil menoleh Ryeowook.

_Bruk!_

Kyuhyun sepertinya menabrak seseorang hingga ia jatuh terjungkal. Ryeowook membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali kusut, sepertinya _mood_-nya turun lagi. Kyuhyun melirik orang yang barusan menabraknya. Pemuda itu menunduk sambil membersihkan sikunya karena sebelumnya ia juga jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"HEI! Apa matamu itu rusak huh? Apa aku perlu membawamu ke dokter mata sekarang?" bentak Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Sepertinya dia sangat mengenali suara itu, bahkan kalimat yang dilontarkannya barusan sangat mirip dengan kalimat bentakkan yang ia dengar tadi pagi. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terkejut melihat wajah gadis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan pemuda itu hingga ia mengangkat wajahnya juga tampak terkejut. Wajah itu sangat tak asing. "Hei!" pekik Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau lagi huh?" teriaknya.

"Aissh lagi-lagi aku bertemu denganmu gadis jelek. Tuhan… Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan gadis jelek dan aneh ini lagi?" keluh pemuda itu, "Kau yang tak punya mata gadis aneh." ucap pemuda itu dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hei! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan gadis jelek!" pekik Kyuhyun, "Kau itu yang jelek, gila, bahkan sangat aneh."

"Apa?" pemuda itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Bukankah semua hal yang kau sebutkan barusan ada pada dirimu, gadis aneh?"

"Hei!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi, "Rasakan ini!"

_Bruaghh!_

Kyuhyun menendang kaki pemuda itu keras. "Hei! Aw!" Pemuda itu meringis saat kaki Kyuhyun dengan keras menendang kaki bagian tulang keringnya. Kyuhyun yang melakukan itu pun segera berlari bermaksud untuk melarikan diri. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lega setelah menendang kaki pemuda itu.

Ryeowook yang melihat hal itu dari awal hanya diam dan melongo sekaligus tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yang satu itu bisa kenal dengan seorang pemuda yang—err cukup tampan? Lalu, apa masalahnya hingga Kyuhyun berteriak dan memekik pada pemuda itu? Ah, sungguh aneh. Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook tersadar dan menghampiri pemuda itu yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawab pemuda itu.

"Maafkan sahabatku, Kyuhyun. Dia memang suka bertingkah seperti itu." kata Ryeowook sambil menunduk meminta maaf, "Ah ya, namamu siapa?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk tipis. "Choi Siwon."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Aku harus menyusulnya." kata Ryeowook kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" teriak Siwon. Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Siwon. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon.

"Kim Ryeowook." jawab Ryeowook sambil tetap berlari dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Jadi namanya Kyuhyun." gumam Siwon, "Tunggu saja pembalasanku gadis aneh."

**o*o*o**

Kyuhyun melempar tasnya kasar ke atas kasurnya. Wajah pemuda yang masih belum dikenalnya itu sangat mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun. Rasanya sangat ingin memberikan satu tonjokkan di wajahnya yang jelek itu—menurut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah samping. Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membalasnya lagi. Walaupun Kyuhyun tadi sempat menendang kaki Siwon dan membuatnya agak lega, namun hal itu belum cukup bagi Kyuhyun. Ia pikir, ia harus membalasnya hingga dua kali lipat atau bila perlu sampai tiga kali lipat.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Ia berjalan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah pakaian badut yang mirip dengan pakaian Minnie Mouse lengkap dengan bagian kepalanya. Hari ini Kyuhyun harus pergi ke taman, melakukan pekerjaan yang akhir-akhir ini ditekuninya, menjadi seorang badut untuk menghibur anak-anak yang bermain ke taman saat sore hari. Meskipun itu sangat melelahkan, tetapi Kyuhyun sangat senang melakukannya. Kyuhyun sangat suka dengan anak kecil apalagi anak kecil yang manis dan berpipi _chubby_ sepertinya, ia sangat gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya. Selain menghibur anak kecil, ia juga sering menghibur pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan di taman itu, kadang-kadang ia memberi dua buah permen cokelat yang berbentuk hati pada pasangan kekasih yang berkencan disana atau memberi sebuah balon yang juga berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih tapi dia tahu bagaimana membuat hal yang romantis.

"_Eomeoni_, aku akan ke taman hari ini." kata Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian ala badut. Ia memegang kepala badutnya di depan perutnya. Ia juga membawa sebuah ransel yang berisi beberapa buah permen coklat dan beberapa tangkai bunga.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah!" sahut _Eomeoni_-nya, "Kau sudah bekerja keras, Kyuhyun."

"Tak apa _Eomeoni_. Semua aku lakukan demi kehidupan kita. Aku juga tidak mau terlalu menyusahkan _Eomeoni_. Selama aku mampu melakukannya, aku akan lakukan hal itu." sahut Kyuhyun yang dibalas senyuman dari _Eomeoni_-nya, "Aku pergi!" kata Kyuhyun berpamitan.

Kyuhyun segera menuju ke taman yang dimaksud. Sebelum mencapai taman itu, Kyuhyun memakai kepala badutnya. Ia mengambil beberapa permen coklat dan diletakkan di kantung pakaian badutnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke taman. Beberapa anak menyambut kedatangannya dan langsung mengerumuni Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membagikan beberap buah permen coklat juga beberapa balon pada anak-anak itu.

"Eonni, apa aku boleh meminta satu permen coklat lagi?" tanya seorang anak gadis. Ia mengadahkan tangannya, di tangannya sudah terdapat satu buah permen coklat, "Aku akan memberikan pada temanku yang disana. Dia takut pada badut, tetapi aku ingin membuktikan kalau badut itu tidak menakutkan." sambungnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memberinya satu buah permen coklat lagi pada anak itu. "Terima kasih, Eonni." katanya kemudian berlari menuju ke teman yang dimaksudnya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat anak itu yang memberikan salah satu permen coklatnya kepada temannya.

Dari kejauhan seorang pemuda memperhatikan badut itu. _Klik!_ Ia mengambil satu gambar dari badut itu, dan ia mengulanginya beberapa kali. "Aku yakin, gadis di dalam sana pasti sangatlah cantik." katanya bergumam.

**o*o*o**

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun mengantarkan susunya kepada pelanggan pelanggannya. Kyuhyun bersyukur karena dia tidak mendapatkan musibah lagi dan tidak bertemu dengan pemuda gila itu—Siwon. Sesampainya di kampus, Kyuhyun berjalan penuh semangat menuju kelasnya, namun semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Kyuhyun merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang itu dan seketika semangatnya hilang, berubah menjadi kesal. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook yang sedang bingung menatap orang-orang yang sedang berkerumunan di dekat papan mading dan Kyuhyun menghampiri sahabatnya itu—Ryeowook.

"Wookie, kenapa semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun terheran.

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, Kyunnie. Aku juga tidak tahu, tetapi pagi ini papan mading sangat ramai dikunjungi, mungkin ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan itu semua. Ayo kita lihat!"

"Ayo!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di depan sebuah papan—papan mading. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sangat kaget melihat berita yang ada di majalah dinding itu. Ya, berita itu menyebutkan bahwa Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan seorang dosen yang paling aneh, paling menyebalkan dan paling di benci oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di unversitas itu. Kyuhyun sangat marah, dia langsung merobek berita itu dan meremas kasar kertas itu. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berada di dekat papan mading itu berbisik-bisik tentang Kyuhyun dan dosen aneh itu negatif.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini huh?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal dan marah. Matanya berikut pipinya pun tampak memerah karena marah. Ia kemudian ingat dengan seseorang yang baru saja diajaknya berseteru. Karena seingatnya, dialah orang pertama yang Kyuhyun ajak bermusuhan, "Awas kau pemuda gila, aku tahu kau yang membuat berita ini." ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun segera mencari Siwon ke beberapa tempat yang umum dikunjungi di kampus dan dan akhirnya dia menemukan Siwon di kantin. Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dengan wajah kesalnya.

**o*o*o**

"Hei… Siwonnie, aku tak menyangka kau ini ternyata sangat kejam." kata seorang teman Siwon—err sebut saja namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin.

"Apa itu sangat kejam? Bahkan dia itu lebih kejam saat menendang kakiku kemarin. Itu belum seberapa menurutku." sahut Siwon kemudian tertawa.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya teman Siwon yang lainnya—sebut saja namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae, "Kau tidak lihat? Dia itu sangat galak."

"Tetapi, kau memang benar-benar berlebihan terhadapnya." timpal Hyukjae—teman Siwon yang lain kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

Dari arah yang dibelakangi Siwon muncul Kyuhyun dengan wajah masam, ditekuk, kusut dan kesal yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kyuhyun juga mendengar pernyataan Siwon dan teman-temannya dan itu membuatnya makin bertambah marah.

Sungmin dan Donghae yang duduk berseberangan dengan Siwon dan Hyukjae tentu saja melihat Kyuhyun yang datang mendekat ke arah mereka. Sungmin dan Donghae tampak cemas, sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan menyaksikan sebuah peperangan diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memberikan sebuah kode kepada Siwon untuk melihat ke arah belakang. Siwon pun akhirnya berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun yang makin mendekat ke arahnya. Siwon bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

_Plak!_

Kyuhyun menampar Siwon. Napasnya memburu sedangkan Siwon mengusap pipi yang terasa agak nyeri karena tamparan dari Kyuhyun. "Hei!" pekik Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di depan Siwon. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil mengadah Siwon yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku hanya memberimu sedikit pelajaran." jawab Siwon enteng.

"Hei!" teriak Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Byur!_

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah gelas yang masih penuh berisi minuman di meja itu. Kyuhyun menyiram Siwon dengan minuman yang baru saja diambilnya dari meja itu.

"Hei! Gadis jelek kau mengotori pakaianku! Cepat bersihkan bodoh!" teriak Siwon marah sambil mengusap-usap pakaiannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau, itulah akibatnya jika kau berani dan macam-macam dengan Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menantang. Siwon semakin marah karena perkataan Kyuhyun. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun kasar. "Kau mau membawaku kemana huh?" tanya Kyuhyun dan berusaha melepas genggaman Siwon.

"Diam!" bentak Siwon.

Semua orang yang melihat pertengkaran mereka di kantin hanya terdiam mematung, termasuk Ryeowook, Donghae, Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Mereka terlalu terkejut dengan pertengkaran dua makhluk yang sekarang sangat aneh di mata mereka semua.

Di sisi lain Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang sangat sempit dan cukup gelap—walaupun ini sudah pagi. Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding.

"Aw!" ringis Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini hah? Apa yang kau inginkan hah?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Aku ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran tambahan." jawab Siwon santai. Siwon menyatukan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena keadaan tangan Kyuhyun dikunci dan badannya dihimpit.

"Hei! Cepat menying—" ucap Kyuhyun mengantung karena bibir Siwon sudah mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya karena perlakuan Siwon. Siwon hanya menempelkan bibirnya dan melepasnya, lalu dia tersenyum simpul dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih belum sadar atas apa yang di lakukan Siwon padanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai tersadar.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berani-beraninya kau menciumku seperti itu!" teriak Kyuhyun, namun orang yang di teriaki sudah hilang entah kemana.

**o*o*o**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menghampiri Ryeowook. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan hal yang tadi, bisa-bisanya laki-laki yang menyebalkan dan dibencinya itu menciumnya tanpa seizin Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun akan membalas hal yang tadi.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, "Wookie." gumam Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sebelahnya, "Kyunnie? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook terheran, "Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan masalah yang ada di madding tadi. Tiga hari lagi gossip itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya."

"Bukan masalah itu, Wookie."

"Lalu?" Ryeowook terheran.

"Orang yang gila baru saja menciumku." lirih Kyuhyun, "Aishh bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan pemuda jelek itu menciumku huh? Menyebalkan sekali."

Ryeowook menahan tawanya, "K—kau dicium oleh Choi Siwon itu?"

"Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun memperjelas.

"Ya, pemuda yang kau katakan gila itu. Namanya Choi Siwon." Ryeowook masih menahan tawanya. Bahkan tawanya terasa tak bisa ia tahan lagi karena Kyuhyun juga tak mengetahui nama Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas, "Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu huh? Apa itu kelihatan lucu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Aku harus merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalasnya malam ini. Ia harus membayar mahal untuk ciuman itu."

**o*o*o**

Siwon melempar bola basketnya ke arah ring. Dia terlihat begitu lelah dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang dingin yang ia letakkan di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna hijau. Siwon meneguk air mineral itu. Siwon tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dengan gadis aneh itu—Kyuhyun. "Dasar bodoh." gumam Siwon dengan nada mengejek.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Awas kau pemuda gila!" ucap gadis itu dan menyeringai. Ya, gadis itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sekarang sedang memikirkan rencana untuk membalas perbuatan Siwon. "Aha!" kata Kyuhyun dan memetikkan jarinya karena ide untuk membalas Siwon sudah bersarang di otaknya. Kyuhyun segera melakukan aksinya untuk membalas dendam.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Siwon, rambutnya yang terurai dibawanya ke depan. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah Siwon. Dia mulai megeluarkan suara-suara aneh seperti hantu. Siwon yang mendengar suara aneh itu mengurungkan niatnya saat akan melempar bola ke arah ring. Siwon menoleh ke belakang.

"KYA!" teriak Siwon terkejut dan menjatuhkan bolanya. Ia tak sanggup untuk berlari. Kakinya terasa terpaku disana, mungkin saking terkejutnya.

"Ahhh mati kau!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menakut-nakuti dan tangannya mengarah ke arah leher Siwon seperti ingin mencekiknya. "KYA!" teriak Siwon dan jatuh pingsan.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi rambutnya dan tertawa melihat Siwon pingsan ketakutan. "Hahahahaha dasar penakut." tawa Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Siwon yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

**o*o*o**

"Kyuhyun kau terlalu gila untuk melakukan itu pada Siwon." kata Ryeowook dan menghentikan tawanya. Ia sempat tertawa ketika mendengar cerita yang baru saja diceritakan Kyuhyun tentang kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian itu sangatlah lucu menurut mereka berdua.

"Biarkan saja agar orang gila yang bernama Siwon itu tahu rasa bagaimana di beri pelajaran hahahaha." ucap Kyuhyun remeh dan kembali tertawa mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Siwon saat itu.

Siwon yang terlihat memasuki kelas Kyuhyun kebingungan mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Siwon menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang tertawa bersama temannya. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Siwon.

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Ia melihat Siwon dengan wajah kesal sedang menghampirinya. "Aishh orang itu lagi." dengus Kyuhyun malas dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

_Brak!_

Siwon menggebrak meja dimana Kyuhyun duduk bersama Ryeowook. Mereka berdua terkejut. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang membunuh. Kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan, namun dia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Tiba-tiba Siwon menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan keras hingga Kyuhyun sedikit berjinjit. Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap aneh Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sedang bertengkar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Apa kau mau membuatku mati jantungan?" bentak Siwon dan mengeratkan tarikannya pada kerah baju Kyuhyun. Untunglah Kyuhyun seorang peerempuan, Siwon hanya menarik kerah bajunya, jika saja Kyuhyun seorang laki-laki mungkin Siwon sudah memukul wajah sampai babak belur. Kyuhyun merasakan lehernya sedikit tercekik.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku kesulitan bernapas!" kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang berada di sampingnya mulai khawatir, namun ia tak dapat berkata apapun.

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Siwon sedikit berteriak.

"Le—Lepaskan aku!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara yang melemas dan agak serak. Air mata keluar dari ekor matanya dan membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau menangis? Ternyata gadis sepertimu bisa menangis rupanya." ucap Siwon meremehkan.

"Choi Si—Won, lepaskan aku!" pinta Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Entah apa yang menyentuh perasaan Siwon, ia melepaskan kerah baju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegangi lehernya yang agak nyeri. Ia sempat terbatuk ketika Siwon melepaskan kerah bajunya. Kyuhyun menengadah, menatap Siwon yang menatapnya dengan perasaan yang agak bersalah.

_Plak!_

Kyuhyun menampar Siwon kemudian beranjak pergi dari kelas. Ryeowook berdiri dan ia melirik Siwon dengan tatapan membunuh. Ryeowook akhirnya mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat kejam?" gumamnya bermonolog.

**o*o*o**

Liburan panjang untuk musim dingin telah tiba. Selepas kejadian itu, diantara Kyuhyun ataupun Siwon tidak ada yang saling membalas lagi. Kini mereka terkesan seperti tidak saling mengenal padahal sudah hampir seisi kampus mengenal mereka sebagai musuh bebuyutan yang sangat menakutkan. Namun, syukurlah mereka seperti itu, terlebih dengan liburan panjang di musim dingin, mungkin mereka benar-benar menganggap diri mereka masing-masing tidak saling mengenal lagi.

Hari ini Kyuhyun akan memulai pekerjaan barunya sebagai _office girl_ di sebuah perusahaan yang besar di Korea. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat senang. Setidaknya itu dapat mengurangi beban _Eomeoni_-nya ketika ia mulai berkuliah di musim semi nanti. Kyuhyun mengantar susu-susu dagangannya seperti biasa setelah itu ia menuju ke perusahaan itu.

Kyuhyun memparkirkan sepedanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gedung utama perusahaan itu. Ia segera menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Kyuhyun sekarang sedang membersihkan ruangan direktur. Saat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang direktur, Kyuhyun mendengar pembicaran dua orang karyawan yang membicarakan direktur perusahaan ini akan diganti. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri dua orang karyawan itu.

"Maaf, apa kalian sedang membicarakan tentang pergantian direktur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk semangat, "Ah aku tidak sabar melihat wajah tampannya. Dia itu anak satu-satunya CEO perusahaan ini. Katanya sih orangnya tampan, ramah, baik dan yang paling menarik tubuhnya yang sangat atletis."

"Apa kau tahu tentangnya?" tanya karyawan yang satunya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan beranjak dari hadapan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak penasaran dengan hal ini. Ya, sepertinya direktur yang baru ini memiliki sifat yang sangat baik, belum lagi katanya dia sangat tampan. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, seluruh karyawan berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang bukan merupakan ruangan khusus, jadi termasuk _office girl_ dan _office boy_ bisa masuk kesana. Ini dilakukan untuk menyambut direktur baru perusahaan. Kyuhyun berdiri paling ujung, mengingat kedudukannya yang rendah di perusahaan itu. Pintu ruangan terbuka, seorang lelaki parubaya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia adalah CEO perusahaan itu.

"Kalian tau kan maksudku, kenapa kalian harus berkumpul disini?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya, Tuan." jawab seluruh karyawan serempak.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan putraku yang akan mengisi posisi direktur di perusahaan ini. Ayo masuk!" katanya.

Sesosok namja bertubuh atletis memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menunduk sejenak dan memamerkan senyumannya dengan dimple yang menawan, "_Annyeong_. Perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon. Aku akan menjadi direktur yang baru. Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya." katanya.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar kata Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat pemuda yang berdiri di samping CEO perusahaan. Dia tidak menyangka Choi Siwon yang ada di depannya itu adalah Choi Siwon yang selama ini di ajaknya berseteru.

"Aissh kenapa orang gila itu lagi, kenapa dunia terasa begitu sempit." gumam Kyuhyun kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya, dia sudah sangat muak melihat tampang orang yang gila menurutnya—Siwon. Tanpa sengaja Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal, dia langsung tersenyum, namun terkesan menyeringai.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh bubar dan kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing." ucap pria yang merupakan CEO itu. Semua karyawan meninggalkan ruangan itu termasuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera menuju dapur. Dia terus menggerutu karena dia tidak menyangka direktur perusahaan ini adalah pemuda yang sering di ajaknya berseteru gara-gara masalah yang sepele. "Tuhan kenapa aku harus bertemu orang yang menyebalkan itu lagi? Dan kenapa dia yang harus menjadi direktur perusahaan sebesar ini? Dan lagi kenapa dia harus anak CEO perusahaan?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Hei." panggil seorang pemuda dan memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan berbalik kebelakang.

"Kau! Kenapa kau kemari huh? Aish." ucap Kyuhyun dan memutar ke dua mataya.

"Kenapa? Sekarang aku ini direktur di sini. Kedudukanku hanya satu tingkat di bawah CEO, jadi aku bebas menemui semua karyawanku termasuk kau Cho Kyuhyun." jawab pemuda itu—Siwon.

"Aissh sebaiknya kau kembali keruanganmu Tuan Choi!" suruh Kyuhyun malas.

"Hei gadis jelek aku ini atasanmu di perusahaan ini jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun. Jika aku ingin memecatmu sekarang aku juga bisa. Tetapi—" ucap Siwon terpotong.

"Tetapi apa huh? Sebaiknya kau pergi orang gila, aku sangat muak melihatmu." usir Kyuhyun. Siwon masih belum keluar. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Tetapi aku belum mau memecatmu, aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Siwon sedikit menyeringai.

"Apa maksu—" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena Siwon sudah mencium bibirnya. Siwon melepas ciumannya, dia tertawa kecil melihat tampang bodoh Kyuhyun. Siwon keluar dari dapur itu, tetapi Kyuhyun masih saja mematung dengan tampang bodohnya. Ya, ini untuk ke dua kalinya Kyuhyun dicium oleh Siwon dan alhasil dia masih saja mematung dengan tampang bodoh. Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Aissh Cho Kyuhyun sadar!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

**o*o*o**

Siwon mengetuk pelan pelipisnya dengan bolpoin. Sekarang adalah kedua kalinya dia masuk ke kantor. Hari ini dia belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Eh? Untuk apa dia memikirkan Kyuhyun? Ah mungkin dia hanya merindukan bagaimana Kyuhyun berteriak dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebuah ide terlintas di benak Siwon.

_Tut!_

Siwon memencet salah satu tombol di telpon kantornya. Ia menghubungi sekretaris yang berada di luar ruangan miliknya. "Sekretaris Jung, tolong panggil Kyuhyun! Suruh dia ke ruanganku!" Siwon kemudian menyeringai.

**o*o*o**

Kyuhyun sedang mencuci gelas-gelas yang kotor juga beberapa buah piring. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, dia terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. "Sekretaris Jung? Kau membuatku terkejut! Ada perlu apa sekretaris Jung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu. Tetapi, direktur Choi menyuruhmu untuk ke kantornya sekarang." jawab Sekretaris Jung.

"Emh baiklah." jawab Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari dapur kemudian menuju ruangan milik Siwon. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan milik Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu. Sebenarnya dia sangat malas untuk bertemu dengan orang yang menurutnya gila itu.

_Tok, tok, tok!_

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tampak Siwon duduk membelakanginya. Sesaat kemudian Siwon memutar kursinya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum.

"Apa Tuan memanggilku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk, "Sekarang buatkan aku secangkir kopi. Cepatlah!" kata Siwon kemudian memutar kursinya.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal. Seharusnya ia mengatakan pesanan itu kepada sekretaris Jung tadi, jadi Kyuhyun tidak usah bolak-balik mengingat jarak dapur ke ruangan Siwon cukup jauh. Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan milik Siwon. Ia menuju dapur dan membuatkan Siwon secangkir kopi. Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan Siwon dengan secangkir kopi.

Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di meja milik Siwon, "Ini kopi yang anda minta, Tuan." katanya.

Siwon menghembuskan napasnya panjang, "Hei, kenapa kau lama sekali membuat ini? Seleraku terhadap kopi itu menghilang." kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Bagaimanapun dia harus menahan emosinya yang sedang meletup-letup, "Lalu, apa yang anda inginkan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Siwon berpikir sebentar, "Ah mungkin kau bisa membuatkan aku segelas _juice_." katanya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan _juice_ untuk Siwon. Celakanya Kyuhyun lupa menanyakan _juice_ apa yang diinginkan Siwon. Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan Siwon untuk menanyakan _juice_ apa yang diinginkan oleh Siwon.

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan Siwon, "Aku lupa menanyakan ini, Tuan. _Juice_ rasa apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja. Sesuai dengan seleramu." jawab Siwon sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menandatangani berkas-berkasnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lagi. Kalau ia tahu Siwon akan menjawab seperti itu, ia seharusnya tak usah repot-repot kembali ke ruangan Siwon hanya untuk menanyakan hal sepele seperti itu. Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke dapur dan membuat pesanan Siwon kemudian kembali lagi ke ruangan Siwon untuk membawa pesanannya itu. Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas yang berisi _juice_ itu di atas meja milik Siwon.

Siwon menengadah, "Kenapa kau sangat lama membuat ini? Bahkan seleraku terhadap _juice_ itu juga hilang. Bawalah kembali ke dapur." katanya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya, "Kau mau mempermainkanku huh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin seperti itu." jawab Siwon enteng, "Tetapi, kau ini kan hanya bawahanku. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku inginkan." sambungnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun mengambil kembali gelas yang berisi _juice_ itu.

_Byur!_

Kyuhyun melemparkan isinya ke arah wajah Siwon. "Rasakan itu." umpatnya kesal, "Walaupun aku ini hanya _office girl_, kau tak bisa mempermainkanku seperti ini. Ingat itu Tuan Choi!" Kyuhyun berbalik dan berniat untuk kembali ke dapur.

Siwon bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga gelas yang ia pegang terjatuh dan pecah. Tiba-tiba Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun sampai membentur tembok. Siwon mengunci Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun panik, dia takut kejadian di dapur kemarin terulang lagi saat direktur yang menurutnya gila itu—Siwon menciumnya.

"Menyingkirlah orang gila, pekerjaanku masih banyak!" kata Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong dada Siwon dan menyingkirkannya.

"Masih ada pekerja lain yang akan mengerjakan pekerjaanmu." jawab Siwon. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"K—kau m—mau a—a—apa?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Siwon tidak menjawab, malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin panik, Kyuhyun terus berusaha mendorong Siwon. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan…

"Direktur!" seru seseorang yang memasuki ruangan Siwon tiba-tiba dan menatap shock mereka berdua—Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon segera melepaskan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun beranjak tanpa berkata apapun. Sekretaris Jung yang melihat hal itu keluar dari ruangan Siwon dengan raut wajah yang agak bersalah. Ia kembali menutup pintu ruangan Siwon tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

**o*o*o**

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di perusahaan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya, menjadi badut yang menghibur anak-anak di taman. Kyuhyun hanya merasa malu, padahal belum lama setelah kejadian itu sudah banyak karyawan yang membicarakannya dengan Siwon. Ah pemuda itu memang benar-benar membuat hidup Kyuhyun terasa sangat sial.

"Kau tak bekerja ke perusahaan itu hari ini?" tanya _Eomeoni-_nya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya _Eomeoni_-nya penasaran.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng pelan. Ia enggan untuk menceritakan hal yang tidak penting itu pada _Eomeoni_-nya. Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya. Mungkin ia perlu beristirahat sebelum mencari pekerjaan tambahan yang baru.

**o*o*o**

Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya kasar. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Hari sudah sangat larut. Mobilnya pun tampaknya mogok dan sialnya sepertinya ia tak dapat menemukan sebuah bengkel di sekitar sana. Siwon merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Siwon mencoba menghubungi salah seorang di rumahnya, namun tak ada yang mengangkat telponnya. Siwon mulai kesal akan hal itu, sepertinya dia harus bermalam disini malam itu.

_Puk!_

Seseorang menepuk pundak Siwon. Siwon berbalik dan sedikit terkejut. Seorang wanita parubaya sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Siwon menghela napas lega. Di hari yang larut seperti ini, sepertinya masih ada orang yang akan ia mintai pertolongan.

"Sepertinya mobilmu mogok, Nak." kata wanita itu.

Siwon mengangguk, "Ya. Apa aku bisa menemukan sebuah bengkel di sekitar sini?" tanyanya.

"Ini sudah sangat larut. Tampaknya kau tidak bisa menemukannya hingga esok pagi menjelang." jelasnya.

Siwon menghela napas kecewa. Dalam hatinya ia sedang merutuk kesal. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?

"Ah… Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menginap di rumahku untuk malam ini." tawar wanita itu.

"Tetapi, nanti aku malah akan menyusahkan anda." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa tidak gatal.

"Tidak. Di rumahku tak ada siapapun selain putriku dan aku. Aku hanya tak tega melihatmu bermalam disini. Malam hari sangatlah dingin." jelasnya.

Siwon mengangguk ragu. "Baiklah. Terima kasih." katanya pada akhirnya.

Siwon mengikuti wanita itu menuju ke rumahnya. Ia tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Musim dingin memang sangatlah dingin. Siwon memasuki rumah milik wanita itu agak ragu. Bukan karena rumahnya yang sederhana, ia hanya merasa tidak enak dengan wanita yang menurutnya baik hati itu. Siwon dipersilahkan duduk di sekitar meja kecil yang berada di ruang tamunya yang tak terlalu luas. Wanita itu permisi sebentar bermaksud untuk mengambil segelas air untuk Siwon.

"_Eomeoni._" kata putri wanita itu yang keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis itu terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya. "Kau lagi?" pekiknya.

Siwon menengadah. Siwon sangat mengenal gadis itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Dunia memang terasa sangat sempit bagi mereka. Setiap ada sesuatu, mereka pasti akan dipertemukan dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku anak pemilik rumah ini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang agak galak.

_Eomeoni_-nya yang datang dari arah dapur hanya mengernyit heran ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya seperti terlibat pertengkaran dengan tamunya. _Eomeoni_-nya meletakkan segelas air di meja, tepat di depan Siwon. "Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya _Eomeoni_-nya kemudian.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangguk bersamaan. "Dia yang membuatku terjatuh saat itu _Eomeoni_." kata Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

_Eomeoni_-nya menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya pada Siwon.

"Maafkan aku, saat itu aku tak sengaja _Ahjumma_." jawab Siwon dengan nada agak merendah walaupun sedang berniat untuk membela diri. Namun, saat itu, menurutnya, dia memang tidak sengaja melakukannya.

"Lalu, namamu siapa?" tanya _Eomeoni_-nya Kyuhyun.

"Choi Siwon, _Ahjumma_."

"Aishh sudahlah, Kyu, lagipula dia kan tidak sengaja melakukannya. Lagipula kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Sekarang mobilnya sedang mogok di persimpangan sana, _Eomeoni_ tak tega melihatnya bermalam disana. Ah ya, malam ini kau tidur dengan _Eomeoni_. Biarkan dia yang tidur di kamarmu. _Eomeoni_ juga tak tega jika melihatnya tidur di ruang tamu. Kau tahu kan betapa dinginnya musim dingin ini?"

"_Eomeoni_. Bagaimana _Eomeoni_ membiarkan orang gila ini masuk ke rumah, bahkan membiarkannya untuk tidur di kamarku? Aishh."

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kau sudah lama kan tidak tidur dengan _Eomeoni_?" tanya _Eomeoni_-nya. Siwon tersenyum menang mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari _Eomeoni_-nya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. Mau tidak mau, itulah keputusan yang dibuat _Eomeoni_-nya.

Waktu untuk tidur tiba. Kyuhyun merapatkan selimutnya. Ia tidur di sebelah _Eomeoni_-nya. Sepertinya _Eomeoni_-nya sudah terlelap lebih dulu. Kyuhyun belum bisa tidur karena ia masih memikirkan Siwon yang mungkin mengacak-acak isi kamarnya. Kyuhyun berniat melihat ke kamarnya, namun Kyuhyun takut karena ia juga memikirkan Siwon yang bisa menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Di sisi lain Siwon juga tak bisa tidur. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman tidur di kamar seorang gadis, terlebih gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat dibenci Siwon. Siwon bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Ia berniat untuk melihat-lihat isi kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon berdecih, ia sama sekali tak membayangkan jika kamar seorang gadis begini rupanya. Siwon menuju ke lemari dimana Kyuhyun menyimpan pakaiannya.

_Pluk!_

Sebuah kepala badut menggelinding dan membentur kaki Siwon. Siwon sempat terkejut. Ia mengangkat kepala badut itu. Siwon mengernyit, dia sangat familiar dengan badut itu. Siwon merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan disana. Siwon mencari foto ketika dia memfoto badut di taman dekat sana. Siwon mencocokkan foto itu. Sangat mirip. Siwon menepis pikirannya, tak mungkin jika Kyuhyun adalah badut itu. Mungkin banyak badut yang mirip seperti itu.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamarnya dan memeriksa apa yang sedang Siwon lakukan. Kyuhyun keluar dan kamar _Eomeoni_-nya dan melirik kamar miliknya yang pintunya tertutup. Kyuhyun tak sengaja melirik ke arah pintu keluar, pintunya terbuka, pantas saja ruang tamu terasa agak dingin. Kyuhyun menuju ke luar.

Ia melihat Siwon yang duduk di teras rumah sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kyuhyun juga terkejut karena kostum badutnya berada di sebelah Siwon duduk. Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kostum badutnya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil ini? Apa kau memeriksa lemari pakaianku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

Siwon menoleh, "Aku hanya iseng melihat-lihat isi lemari pakaianmu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengambil kostum ini?"

Siwon menghela napasnya, "Apa kau bekerja sebagai badut penghibur juga?"

"Apa pedulimu? Apa kau ingin merebut pekerjaan itu dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Nadanya mulai terdengar emosi.

"Apa kau badut yang berada di taman dekat sini?" tanya Siwon lagi mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ya. Itu memang aku, dan aku adalah satu-satunya badut yang ada di taman itu. Apa kau puas dengan jawaban ini huh?"

Siwon terkejut. Jadi selama ini ia sering mengintai Kyuhyun. Benar-benar dunia ini sangat sempit bagi mereka. "Kenapa itu harus kau?" gumamnya pelan. Tanpa sadar Siwon meletakkan ponselnya di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun melirik ponsel milik Siwon dan tampak terkejut juga.

"Bukankah itu aku?" tanyanya ketika melihat foto dirinya saat menjadi badut dan membagikan beberapa permen coklat kepada anak-anak.

Siwon berbalik dan menangkup pipi Kyuhyun kemudian menciumnya dalam. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan terus mencium sambil melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menolaknya, bahkan setelah beberapa lama Siwon menciumnya, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memindahkan kepalanya hingga posisinya di atas pundak Kyuhyun. Ia masih memeluk Kyuhyun. "Bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku bisa selalu mengintai gadis jelek sepertimu huh? Bahkan aku mengira orang di dalam sosok badut itu adalah gadis yang cantik." gumam Siwon setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun memukul pelan punggung Siwon. "Sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa balas memeluk orang gila sepertimu huh?"

"Mungkin karena kau mulai mencintaiku." sahut Siwon seadanya.

"Hei! Jika kau berkata seperti itu, besok kau akan mati."

"Tidak akan. Kau memang mulai mencintaiku kan?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

Siwon kembali menangkup pipi Kyuhyun kemudian menciumnya lagi. Makin dalam dan makin dalam.

**o*o*o**

Kyuhyun menuntun sepedanya yang terparkir di depan teras rumahnya menuju keluar rumahnya. Kyuhyun akan mengantar Siwon mencari bengkel terdekat pagi itu. Eits ini bukanlah keinginan Kyuhyun, tetapi itu semua atas suruhan _Eomeoni_-nya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak bisa menolaknya. Kyuhyun berjalan samabil menuntun sepedanya dan di sebelahnya Siwon berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Kalau bukan karena _Eomeoni_, aku tak sudi mengantarmu."

"Untung saja kemarin aku bertemu _Eomeoni_-mu. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang ada di balik sosok badut itu."

"Oh karena aku badut itu, kau bersikap manis sekali huh?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Dasar tidak konsisten."

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku tidak konsisten?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak konsisten." kata Kyuhyun, "Seharusnya kita masih bermusuhan sampai detik ini."

Siwon menangkup pipi Kyuhyun kemudian menciumnya sekilas. "Apa itu cukup untuk membuat kita tak bermusuhan lagi, gadis jelek? Ayolah orang yang kau anggap gila ini sudah lelah dengan semua itu." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak mau."

Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lagi. "Apa kau akan selalu mengatakan tidak mau agar aku melakukan ini berulang kali?" tanya Siwon dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menepis kedua tangan Siwon, kemudian ia menaiki sepeda miliknya. Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Siwon yang kini berlari mengejarnya sambil berteriak memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

**o*o*o**

Musim semi telah tiba dan meninggalkan kisah manis di musim dingin kemarin. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon hubungannya malah makin dekat walaupun mereka masih sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele, namun pasti akan diakhiri kecupan manis dari Siwon untuk Kyuhyun.

Di hari pertama kuliah setelah liburan yang panjang, Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dengan Kyuhyun ke kampus. Bisa dibayangkan pandangan orang-orang saat melihat mereka sedekat itu setelah liburan panjang musim dingin.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan. Kyuhyun sebenarnya agak risih jika Siwon terlalu dekat berjalan dengannya. Belum lagi dengan tangan Siwon yang tak bisa diam. Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan mengantar Kyuhyun ke kelasnya. Ryeowook yang baru saja melihat itu sangat terkejut.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti." kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun setengah berbisik. Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menuju ke kelasnya.

Setelah yakin Siwon jauh dari kelas itu, Ryeowook segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tak hanya Ryeowook yang terheran, seisi kelas juga terheran. "Bagaimana kau bisa sedekat itu dengannya? Terakhir kali aku menemui kalian, kalian masih bertengkar." kata Ryeowook terheran.

"Hehehe aku akan menceritakannya nanti." jawab Kyuhyun, berjalan melewati Ryeowook dan menuju ke meja tempat duduknya.

**(That's Love Come)**

"Wow… Aku tak menyangka kalau _Halabeoji_ suka mencium dengan cara seperti itu." komentar Sulli ketika _Halmeoni_-nya—Kyuhyun selesai menceritakan masa lalunya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar cucunya itu, "Ya sudah, sekarang _Halmeoni _akan ke kamar. Besok _Halmeoni _tak mau mendengar kau melempar ponselmu seperti itu. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah aku mengerti." jawab Sulli menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya pada _Halmeoni_-nya.

Sulli menoleh ke ponselnya, sepertinya ada yang menghubunginya. Sulli mengangkat telpon itu. "Yeoboseyo." katanya, "Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu." jawabnya menerima permintaan maaf dari seseorang di seberang telpon. "Makan malam? Ya, baiklah." Sulli menutup telponnya kemudian tersenyum.

"_Halmeoni_! Dia akan mengajakku makan malam hari ini!" teriak Sulli senang.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sulli berteriak seperti itu dari balik kamarnya hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi fotonya dengan Siwon ketika masih muda dulu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Annyeong .. kembali lagi membawa FF baru.. bukan FF baru sih, karena FF ini udah aku buat sejak tahun 2012 ._. bisa dibayangkan berapa lama ini FF bersemayam di ya, ini mau aku jadiin tempat kumpulan FF oneshot :D _

_Ah aku juga seneng banget nih, ternyata banyak yang review FF The Ghost of The Water nya. padahal kemarin udah pesimis, kirain ga bakal ada yang mau baca… Untuk balasan review nya nanti di Chap 2 ya :D_

_Untuk FF ini kayanya udah pasaran banget ya ceritanya -_- mungkin nanti di STORY 2 nya mau bikin FF oneshot dengan genre yg agak beda, cuma belum kepikiran itu apa. Ide udah ada yang melayang-layang, hanya saja masih susah buat menggambarkan ide itu :3 boleh request kalau mau xD mungkin dengan ada yang ajuin sebuah genre, idenya bakal beneran muncul dan bisa digambarkan dalam bentuk tulisan :D_

_Leave your comment please #dengan perasaan ikhlas y xD_

_Oh ya, terima kasih sudah membaca FF pasaran yang mudah di temui dimana saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak :D_


	2. Blossom Tears

_**BLOSSOM TEARS**_

_**1shot—5972 words.**_

_Angst | T | Won/Kyu, Yaoi/BL, OOC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s)—Inspired by Lyn and Leo's music video, Blossom Tears. This story and OC belongs to me. Siwon&Kyuhyun belongs to God, himself and their family. Hope u like this story ^^)/ Thank's for reading…_

_**(*o*)**__—Flashback _

_**.DancingChen present…**_

* * *

><p>Choi Siwon memasuki ruangan dimana kekasihnya—Cho Kyuhyun sedang berada. Siwon membuka pintu kantor Kyuhyun perlahan dan secara perlahan menampakkan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Siwon melangkah secara perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang membuat sesuatu dengan mencoret-coret kertas ukuran A4 yang berada di depannya menggunakan beberapa jenis pensil.<p>

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyunnie." sapa Siwon yang telah berdiri di depan meja kerja milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing di telinganya sedang menyapanya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika melihat kekasihnya—Siwon yang sedang berdiri sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Siwon _Hyung_." gumam Kyuhyun terkejut kemudian berdiri dan ia menghampiri Siwon yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang belum ia selesaikan. Kyuhyun segera memeluk kekasihnya itu, "Kapan kau kembali hum? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Kau tega sekali terhadapku, _Hyung_." kata Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Siwon.

Siwon menggerakkan salah satu tangannya perlahan, membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan tangan lain yang ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun, "Maaf aku tak memberitahumu, _baby_." Siwon menghela napasnya kemudian, "Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku kembali dari Jepang kemarin malam." jawab Siwon. Siwon meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kyuhyun. "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku hanya membuat beberapa desain baju untuk _winter_ tahun ini." jelas Kyuhyun, "Heuh aku cukup kewalahan mengurus perusahaan ini setelah kau meninggalkanku ke Jepang, _Hyung_." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Siwon menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, _baby_. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Siwon menggerak-gerakkan ibu jarinya dan mengusap-usap pelan pipi Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Karena kau kembali, aku akan fokus dengan desain-desain yang akan aku buat nantinya." kata Kyuhyun kemudian, "Ah ya, Sungmin _Hyung_ akan melakukan pemotretan malam ini. Beberapa model juga sudah siap. Apa kau sudah menemui mereka hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, "Aku belum sempat. Dari rumah aku langsung menuju ke ruanganmu, Kyu."

"Kalau begitu ayo temui mereka!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon, namun Siwon menahannya, "Kenapa? Mereka pasti sangat merindukan bos-nya." kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menemui mereka nanti, Kyu." kata Siwon kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya, "Diamlah disini, aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tak merindukanku hum?"

Mata Kyuhyun kembali membulat kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Bukan, bukan itu yang aku maksudkan, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin kau bertemu dengan karyawan-karyawanmu. Sudah lama tak bekerja dengannya pasti kau sangat merindukan mereka." jelas Kyuhyun panjang, "Aku merasakan ada yang berbeda darimu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kau sangat dingin dan datar sekarang." adu Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

**(Blossom Tears)**

_**(*o*)**_

_Siwon mencoret-coret kasar kertas yang ada di depannya. Pensil yang ia genggam dengan erat sekarang ia lempar ke sembarang arah. Siwon kemudian tertawa tanpa sebab. Ia meremas kertas yang berisi coretan-coretan tak jelas itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Sesaat kemudian Siwon tampak menangis, meremas kasar rambutnya seperti sesuatu membuatnya terasa sangat tertekan. Siwon berteriak sangat kencang, sangat-sangat kencang._

"_Apa dia bisa sembuh dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin pelan memperhatikan sikap bos-nya kepada dokter yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia semakin miris dan khawatir melihat Siwon yang berperilaku seperti orang gila di balik jeruji besi itu. Kenapa harus di balik jeruji besi? Ya, karena Siwon bertingkah laku kasar pada orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya hingga itu dapat membahayakan keselamatan mereka sehingga ia diletakkan di ruangan khusus seperti itu._

_Lee Sungmin, seorang fotografer fasion yang berkerja pada perusahaan pakaian terkenal milik Siwon. Kata lainnya Siwon yang sekarang ia perhatikan adalah atasan Sungmin. Siwon merupakan pendesain pakaian yang cukup terkenal. Selain mendesain pakaian, Siwon juga sering menjahit sendiri pakaian yang dirancangnya, biasanya ia lakukan itu jika ada permintaan khusus dari pelanggannya. _

_Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit yang khusus menangani pasien gangguan jiwa lumayan besar di Jepang. Sudah hampir enam bulan Siwon di rawat disana. Bukan, Siwon bukanlah orang gila. Dia hanya pasien yang didiagnosa menderita parkinson dengan dominan gangguan psikis. Jadi tak mengherankan jika ia sering terlihat merasa tertekan akan sesuatu._

"_Harapan sembuh untuk penderita parkinson sangatlah besar." jawab dokter itu menggunakan bahasa Korea, ya karena kebetulan dokter itu adalah orang Korea yang bekerja di Jepang, "Walaupun pengobatan terhadap penyakit ini tidak dapat mencegah progesi penyakitnya, setidaknya langkah ini sangat memperbaiki kualitas dan harapan hidup kebanyakan pasiennya termasuk Choi Siwon." jelas dokter itu panjang._

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan pengobatannya, apa itu perlu dilakukan seumur hidupnya?" tanya Sungmin. Ia tampak makin khawatir jika Siwon harus bergantung pada obat-obatan._

"_Pemberian obatnya dimulai dari dosis rendah kemudian ditingkatkan sedikit demi sedikit." dokter itu menghela napasnya, "Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, pengobatan itu tak dapat mencegah penyakit untuk kembali, jadi jika ia mengalami tremor ia harus meminum obat itu lagi." jelasnya._

_Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali menatap Siwon yang kini sedang mencoret-coret tembok ruangan itu menggunakan spidol. Sungmin menghela napasnya panjang, Kyuhyun, kekasih Siwon, sampai saat ini pun ia belum mengetahui jika Siwon menderita penyakit itu._

_**(*o*)**_

**(Blossom Tears)**

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon menuju ke ruang rapat, dimana biasanya para karyawan perusahaan akan berkumpul termasuk model walau hanya untuk sekedar mengisi kekosongan waktu di jam-jam kerja.

_Cklek!_

Knop pintu ditekan Kyuhyun dan mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh kompak ke arah pintu saat seseorang menekan knop pintunya.

"Siwon!" semua orang menyebutkan nama Siwon, sebagian dari mereka berteriak terkejut sedangkan sisanya bergumam kecil hingga suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Siwon tersenyum membalas sambutan yang mereka berikan kepadanya. Walaupun hampir satu tahun tidak datang ke perusahaan ini, Siwon tetap diingat dengan baik oleh karyawan-karyawannya.

Lee Donghae—salah satu model asuhan Siwon menghampirinya dan memeluk Siwon erat. Donghae melirik sekilas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedang melirik Donghae dengan tatapan membunuhnya dan mendelik tidak suka ke arah Donghae. Donghae yang menyadari hal itu segera melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Siwon, "Kapan kau kembali, Direktur?" tanya Donghae dengan nada bercanda.

Siwon tertawa sekilas, "Kau ternyata masih mengingatku, nemo." sahut Siwon, "Ah aku kembali kemarin malam."

"Heiya.. Apa kau tak membawa oleh-oleh untuk kami disini?" tanya Heechul menimpali—_Kim Heechul_—model lain yang juga merupakan model di bawah manajemen perusahaan Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng canggung sambil menggaruk pelan bagian tengkuknya, "Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu, _Hyung_. Hehehehe maafkan aku." celetuknya ringan.

"Mungkin dia tidak sempat mampir ke toko oleh-oleh yang berada di Jepang. Lagipula barang-barang yang ada di Jepang tidak ada bedanya dengan barang-barang yang ada di Korea. Jadi, untuk apa membeli oleh-oleh, menghabiskan uang saja." timpal Sungmin yang sibuk dengan kameranya. Ia sedang melihat-lihat foto hasil jepretannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat melakukan pemotretan di China.

"Emh ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Sungmin _Hyung_." Kyuhyun membenarkan pendapat Sungmin, "Aku yakin Siwon juga mendadak pulang ke Korea."

"Emhh aku masih heran denganmu, _Hyung_, sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan di Jepang hingga sangat lama berada di sana?" tanya Ryeowook—Kim Ryeowook—salah satu penata rias model di perusahaan Siwon.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya. Siwon tak mungkin mengatakan kalau selama hampir setahun itu ia sedang melakukan perawatan akibat penyakit yang dideritanya itu. Siwon yakin, selain membuat Kyuhyun akan khawatir dengan keadaannya, mungkin semua karyawannya akan meninggalkannya karena mereka menganggap atasannya ini bekas orang gila.

"Dia itu sedang melakukan evaluasi ke perusahaan fashion lain di Jepang, iya kan, Siwon?" Sungmin meminta persetujuan Siwon atas apa yang ia lontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryeowook.

"Ya, itu benar." Siwon menyetujui apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"Heiya… Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan itu pada kami hum?" tanya Donghae lagi, "Aishh Direktur yang satu ini. Kau ini jahat sekali eo? Setahun di Jepang, sudah tak membawa oleh-oleh, sekarang malah melakukan proyek seperti itu hanya memberitahu Sungmin _Hyung_ saja. Ckckck." decak Donghae menambahkan. Donghae kemudian memukul pelan lengan Siwon dan tersenyum.

Siwon yang tadinya tersenyum dengan tatapan mata yang ramah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi datar dan terkesan kesal. Senyumnya itupun seketika pudar. Siwon yang tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya meraih kerah kemeja Donghae kasar. Donghae terkejut, begitu pula dengan seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu, terutama Sungmin. Ia segera meletakkan kameranya dan hendak menghampiri Donghae dan Siwon. Namun, sebelum Sungmin memisahkan mereka, Siwon sudah lebih dulu memukul pipi Donghae hingga Donghae terjatuh. Siwon berniat akan menghajar Donghae lagi, tetapi Sungmin dengan cepat menahannya. Ia memegangi Siwon dan segera membawanya ke kantornya, sebelum Siwon benar-benar menghabisi Donghae. Sekarang raut wajah Siwon tampak sangat bersalah ketika Donghae mengusap pipinya yang terasa nyeri.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin yang membopong Siwon ke ruangannya. Kyuhyun tampak sangat khawatir. Siwon benar-benar sangat aneh sekarang. Biasanya Donghae selalu melakukan hal itu hanya sekedar untuk bercanda dan Siwon akan menanggapi dengan candaan ringan pula. Tetapi, sekarang benar-benar sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, ia tak mengenal Siwon yang sekarang. Ia terlihat sangat—sangat asing.

**(Blossom Tears)**

Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya ketika sampai di apartemen milik Siwon. Ini pertama kalinya sejak setahun terakhir Kyuhyun kembali mengunjungi apartemen Siwon. Rencananya malam itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan mendiskusikan sebuah desain baju untuk proyek _winter_ nanti.

"Ayo masuk!" kata Siwon mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tipis, "Aku sempat terkejut saat kau memukul Donghae seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tadi sampai kau melakukan hal itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun terheran. Kyuhyun menuju ke tempat tidur milik Siwon yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan dan duduk disana.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyu. Sebaiknya kau tak membahas hal itu lagi." sahut Siwon dengan nada yang datar. Siwon menghampiri mesin jahit kesayangannya yang sudah tidak difungsikan selama hampir setahun sejak kepergiannya ke Jepang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, "Emhh baiklah." jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur itu, "Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan." gumam Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan. Siwon berada di atasnya sekarang dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu pada sisi kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Itu makin membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang.

"Apa—apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun agak gugup.

Siwon menyibakkan poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi keningnya, "Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu karena aku selalu ingin melindungimu, Kyu." kata Siwon kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Siwon, namun ia tidaklah benar-benar mengerti dengan maksud sebenarnya setelah mendengar nada bicara Siwon.

**(Blossom Tears)**

_Tok tok tok!_

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kantor Siwon dengan raut wajah agak cemas. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting hari itu.

"Masuk!" kata Siwon mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

Sungmin masuk ke ruangan Siwon kemudian duduk di depan meja kerja Siwon. Sungmin sempat melirik beberapa kertas yang diremas kasar dan berserakan di beberapa bagian ruangan, namun Sungmin tak ingin mengatakan apapun karena Siwon sangat sensitive jika kegiatannya diusik seperti itu.

Siwon meletakkan pensil miliknya, kemudian menatap Sungmin, "Ada apa _Hyung_? Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting padaku." terka Siwon sambil melihat gerak gerik Sungmin yang agak gelisah.

"Emhh begini." Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gusarnya, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini padamu Siwon karena aku sangat takut jika emosimu akan terpancing kembali."

"Katakan saja, _Hyung_. Aku kan sudah sembuh, jadi tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." sahut Siwon tersenyum tipis.

'_Heiya, kau itu masih sakit. '_ batin Sungmin menghela napas berat, "Jadi, begini. Donghae sudah hampir 2 minggu tidak hadir ke kantor tepat setelah insiden kau memukulnya di ruang rapat." jelas Sungmin kemudian menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, "Sekarang ia mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri ke bagian administrasi." Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yang kuharapkan darimu adalah kau bisa membujuknya untuk kembali dan kau meminta maaf atas apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu. Kau harus mempertimbangkan ini selaku direktur utama. Donghae adalah model terbaik setelah Heechul _Hyung_, jadi kuharap kau bisa mempertimbangkan hal ini baik-baik." jelas Sungmin memberi saran.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya emosi, "Tidak! Biarkan saja dia keluar. Apa peduliku huh?" katanya dengan nada agak tinggi, "_Hyung_, minggu depan kita harus mengadakan casting untuk pencarian model yang baru dan kau tidak usah bersusah payah untuk membujuk Donghae agar kembali." Siwon bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak dari ruangannya meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napasnya panjang. Ia sudah dapat memperkirakan jawaban Siwon dan ia tahu itu pasti akan menambah tekanan pada diri Siwon yang akan beresiko makin memperparah penyakitnya. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia dapat mengatasi masalah pengunduran diri Donghae tanpa melibatkan Siwon.

Sungmin melangkah menuju ke belakang meja kerja Siwon dan ia duduk di kursi kerja milik Siwon. Sungmin mengangkat selembar kertas dan memperhatikan detail goresan di kertas itu. Ia dapat memperkirakan desain yang dibuat Siwon adalah sebuah desain yang diperuntukkan untuk Kyuhyun.

**(Blossom Tears)**

Siwon meletakkan pensilnya kasar. Tangannya tampak bergetar dengan wajah pucat dan terlihat kaku. Setelah mendengar Donghae yang mengundurkan diri, Siwon merasa tertekan. Seperti kehilangan sebuah asset yang sangat besar, karena baru saja ia mendengar dari pegawainya, rating pakaiannya tiba-tiba turun.

Siwon menuju ke mesin jahit kesayangannya yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kerja yang berada di kamar apartemennya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak yang berwarna coklat kayu kemudian membuka kotak itu. Siwon mengambil beberapa butir tablet kemudian meminumnya. Ya, itu adalah obat anti parkinson.

Siwon menutup kotak itu dan meletakkannya di tempat semula dengan rapi. Siwon kembali ke meja kerajanya dan berniat melanjutkan desain yang harus ia selesaikan hari itu juga. Siwon meraih pensilnya kembali, menggores beberapa garis di atas kertas itu.

"Siwon _Hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika memasuki apartemen milik Siwon. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya ketika ia melihat Siwon yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada sketch desainnya. Kyuhyun menuju ke kasur kemudian duduk dan meletakkan tas miliknya disana.

Kyuhyun duduk beberapa saat disana sambil memperhatikan Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon sudah mengetahui kehadiran Kyuhyun di tempat itu, namun Siwon enggan untuk menyapa Kyuhyun yang masuk ke apartemennya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir agak jauh di belakang meja kerja Siwon. Ia berniat mengintip desain apa yang sedang dibuat oleh Siwon.

"Dia sangat serius." gumam Kyuhyun, mengerucutkan bibirnya agak kesal. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendekati Siwon yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan desain pakaiannya. Ia duduk di sisi lain dari meja kerja Siwon, "Kau serius sekali, _Hyung_." kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendongak kemudian tersenyum, "Aku sedang berusaha mendesain sebuah baju yang akan digunakan salah satu pelangganku di pesta pernikahannya." jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun sedikit melongokkan kepalanya. Ternyata desain sebuah tuxedo. "Aishh aku iri melihat desain itu." Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Iri?" Heran Siwon. Ia tak mengerti dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kau tak mengerti? Lihatlah! Desain itu sangat keren menurutku. Apa saat kita akan menikah nanti kau akan membuatkanku desain sekeren ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangkat kertas itu dan mencocokkan desain itu dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon menyipitkan matanya, "Sepertinya desain ini pas untukmu, Kyu." jawab Siwon sambil tertawa kecil, "Saat menikah nanti aku akan membuatkanmu desain seperti ini." Siwon kembali meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja kerjanya.

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah pensil dan menggoreskan beberapa garis di atas kertas itu, "Tidak mau." tolak Kyuhyun, "Masa aku harus menggunakan desain yang sama dengan pelangganmu? Apa kata para tamu nanti huh?" cerca Kyuhyun, "Kau harus membuatkanku desain yang—," Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia meletakkan pensilnya dan meraih kertas itu kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, "—ah tidak! Kau harus membuat desain lain untuk pelangganmu itu _Hyung_." kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berniat akan meraih kertas itu.

"_Hyung_. Aku sangat menyukai desain ini, apa kau tak bisa membuatkannya untukku hum?" tanya Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan desain yang ada di kertas itu.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, "Kalau aku membuatkan itu untukmu, apa kau akan membiarkanku untuk menyelesaikan desainnya hari ini?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun hening sejenak. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran Siwon barusan. Namun, saat itulah Kyuhyun lengah dan Siwon merampas kertas itu dari tangannya. Siwon mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi hingga Kyuhyun yang notabene lebih pendek tidak bisa meraih kertas itu. Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha meraih kertas itu karena kertas yang berisi desain itu merupakan satu-satunya jaminan agar Siwon mau membuatkan tuxedo itu untuknya.

"Siwon _Hyung_!" rengek Kyuhyun masih berusaha meraih kertas itu.

Siwon yang awalnya bersikap seperti bercanda dengan Kyuhyun seketika berubah tidak suka dengan tingkah manja Kyuhyun terhadapnya, apalagi saat merengek seperti itu, "Kau mau merusak namaku di depan pelangganku huh?" bentak Siwon tiba-tiba. Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh.

Siwon kembali menuju ke kursi kerjanya dan duduk disana. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih terkulai di lantai dengan raut wajah sedih. Terlihat dari raut wajah Siwon yang menyesal telah mendorong Kyuhyun hingga jatuh bahkan membentaknya, tetapi ia sepertinya enggan untuk meminta maaf dan hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan beberapa kali melirik kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Suasana hening karena tak satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka pembicaraan kembali.

**(Blossom Tears)**

Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya dan memasuki apartemen Siwon. Beberapa hari selepas kejadian itu, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengunjungi Siwon ke apartemennya. Namun, sekarang Kyuhyun berniat untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Tak enak rasanya jika saling berdiam diri seperti itu dengan Siwon. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun ditinggal selama setahun oleh Siwon ke Jepang, jadi dia tak ingin tak melihat Siwon lagi. Itu sangat menyakitkan rasanya.

"Siwon _Hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, namun sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda Siwon disana. "Sepertinya dia sedang pergi." gumam Kyuhyun.

Satu yang paling menarik perhatian Kyuhyun saat itu. Manekin yang menggunakan tuxedo yang di desain oleh Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun menyentuh tuxedo itu. Bahannya sangat lembut, pasti sangat nyaman untuk dipakai. Belum lagi desain itu sangat cocok dengan tubuh Kyuhyun dan sepertinya tubuh pelanggan yang memesan tuxedo ini memiliki ukuran yang sama dengan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak sengaja melirik ke arah sebuah rak yang tak jauh letaknya dari letak mesin jahit milik Siwon. Sebuah kotak dengan beberapa botol obat yang isinya berserakan di lantai ke luar dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun menghampiri kotak dengan isinya yang berserakan. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah botol obat itu dan mengambil beberapa tablet isi dari botol itu.

"Obat apa ini?" gumamnya bertanya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulut botol itu kehidungnya, "Apa Siwon _Hyung_ sakit sehingga ia harus mengkonsumsi obat sebanyak ini?" gumamnya lagi. Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali botol dan tablet itu ke lantai.

Kyuhyun berniat untuk mencari petunjuk lain dari ini. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan sesuatu seperti surat keterangan dari dokter yang menyatakan Siwon sedang sakit. Kyuhyun tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu dengan pita berwarna merah yang menghiasi kotak itu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan isi kotak itu. Siapa tahu kan itu hadiah Siwon untuk pacarnya selain Kyuhyun? Hahaha itu pemikiran yang sangat konyol. Atau mungkin itu kotak tempat Siwon meletakkan bukti kalau ia menderita suatu penyakit.

_Tap!_

Sebuah tangan menekan tutup kotak itu seakan melarang Kyuhyun untuk membuka dan melihat isi di dalamnya. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kedatangan Siwon yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu.

"Maaf aku masuk kesini tanpa seizinmu, _Hyung_." sesal Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Maaf karena terlalu memaksamu. Mungkin aku harus terbiasa dengan Choi Siwon yang terasa berbeda setelah kembalinya dari Jepang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Siwon.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kau juga tidak mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan." Kyuhyun berbalik. Ia kembali melihat manekin yang menggunakan tuxedo itu.

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menuju ke manekin itu dan berdiri di sebelah manekin itu. "Apa aku terlihat keren jika menggunakan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pundak manekin itu dengan tangannya. Siwon hanya menatapnya datar dan dingin. "Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membujukmu seperti saat itu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya baru saja mendapat inspirasi setelah melihat tuxedo desainmu ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum, berusaha mencairkan suasana, sangat berusaha.

Siwon tetap diam dan masih menatapnya dingin. Sekarang, Kyuhyun pikir tak mudah untuk meminta maaf dan mencairkan suasana dengan candaan ringan seperti itu.

**(Blossom Tears)**

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun menghubungi Sungmin. Ia sempat lupa dengan obat-obatan yang sempat ia temukan di apartemen Siwon, jadi Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk menanyakannya kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin lumayan dekat dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tas miliknya di sebuah bangku tunggal yang berada di luar bangunan sebuah _coffee bean_. Ya, Kyuhyun berjanji akan menemui Sungmin disana. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah terlambat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Ding!_

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdenting, sepertinya sebuah pesan masuk.

_**From: Siwon Choi_

_**Kyunnie, kau baik-baik saja? Sekarang kau ada dimana? Bisakah kau menginap di apartemenku hari ini?_

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya pelan ketika menerima pesan yang masuk dari Siwon. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan membatalkan rencananya untuk bertemu Sungmin hari itu.

_Ding!_

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdenting lagi, sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

_**From: Sungmin Lee_

_**Kyuhyun, sepertinya sore ini aku akan sedikit terlambat untuk menemuimu karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting di kantor._

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lega. Ini kesempatan untuk mengundur waktu bertemunya.

_**To: Sungmin Lee_

_**Tak apa, Hyung. Baru saja Siwon Hyung mengirim sebuah pesan dan dia menawariku untuk menginap di apartemennya malam ini. Ah ya, kalau besok bagaimana? Aku sangat penasaran pada sesuatu dan aku sangat ingin menanyakannya padamu Hyung._

_Klik! _

Kyuhyun menekan tanda mengirim pesannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tas miliknya, segera menuju ke apartemen milik Siwon.

Sesampainya di apartemen Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke tempat tidur Siwon dimana ia sedang merebahkan badannya. Kyuhyun sempat meletakkan tas miliknya terlebih dahulu di sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan tempat tidur itu. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Siwon dengan posisi miring menghadap Siwon.

"Apa ini artinya kau memaafkanku, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memindahkan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal bagi kepalanya.

Siwon menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum membalasnya. Siwon kembali menatap ke arah depan, memindahkan salah satu tangannya untuk menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati kenyamanan berada di dekat Siwon sekarang. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin terus berada pada posisi itu. Maklum, dia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Siwon.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya damai. Di wajahnya terukir senyum tipis, tetapi tampak sangat meneduhkan. Siwon mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, berniat akan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Sesaat kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali pada posisinya semula. Kyuhyun menyadari hal tersebut. Matanya setengah terbuka kemudian tangannya meraih tangan Siwon dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali sambil menikmati tangan Siwon yang memegang pipinya hangat, "Kau tampak sangat canggung. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam.

Siwon hanya terdiam. Ia menarik kembali tangannya. Siwon bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menuju ke meja kerjanya. Kyuhyun juga ikut terbangun dengan raut mengernyit heran. Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Siwon tampak sangat aneh. Siwon mengacak-acak meja kerjanya, entah apa yang sedang ia acak-acak itu.

Wajah Siwon terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak meja kerjanya seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Disana terdapat beberapa foto Kyuhyun ataupun foto mereka berdua saat pemotretan di Paris setahun yang lalu. Disana juga terdapat beberapa lembar desaian pakaian yang belum jadi.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang kini menangis dalam diam. Ia memeluknya dari belakang. Erat, sangat erat. Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di lehernya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan air mata Siwon yang menetes di tangannya.

**(Blossom Tears)**

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil itu di pelipisnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat sesuatu yang sangat manis beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun menggoreskan pensil itu ke selembar kertas dan menulis nama Siwon di sana. Ia teringat dengan kotak ungu berrpita merah itu, ya itu adalah sebuah hadiah yang Siwon berikan kepadanya dua hari yang lalu.

_**(*o*)**_

"_Hyung, sudah lama kau tak memberiku sebuah hadiah." gumam Kyuhyun memainkan pensil yang berada di meja kerja Siwon, "Dan manekin yang tertutup kain itu membuatku penasaran sejak aku memasuki apartemen ini pagi tadi." sambungnya._

"_Lalu, aku harus memberikanmu apa, Kyu?" tanya Siwon, "Apa aku harus memberimu sebuah baju? Aishh kita ini sama-sama perancang busana. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kulihat desainmu lebih bagus ketimbang desainku." sambung Siwon tertawa._

"_Heiya!" teriak Kyuhyun, "Kau bermaksud meledekku? Ya, Tuan Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun menekankan di bagian akhir, "Emhh mungkin aku menginginkan sebuah topi atau sebuah celana mungkin."_

"_Bagaimana kalau parfume?" usul Siwon, "Dulu kau selalu memberikanku parfume."_

"_Tidak, aku tidak mau, Hyung." tolak Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau mau memberikanku sebuah hadiah, kau harus membuat hadiah itu tampak special. Memberikan parfume itu adalah ideku, jadi kau tak bisa seenaknya mengambil ide itu untuk memberikanku hadiah yang sama dengan ideku."_

_Siwon mengangguk._

_Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah manekin yang dibicarakannya tadi, "Apa aku boleh melihat pakaian yang kau buat di balik kain itu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk manekin tadi dengan jari telunjuknya._

_Siwon menggeleng._

"_Menyebalkan sekali." gerutu Kyuhyun. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun sudah tampak berdiri. "Aku akan melihatnya." kata Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke manekin yang dimaksud._

_Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menyingkap kain yang menutupi manekin itu, tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon. Siwon menggeleng, "Sudah kukatakan kau tak boleh melihatnya, Kyu." Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya._

_Tak!_

_Satu jitakan sayang mendarat mulus di kepala Siwon. Siwon hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Kau ini galak sekali." gerutu Siwon, "Kalau kau mau melihatnya, kau harus memejamkan matamu terlebih dahulu."_

_Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesuai dengan instruksi yang Siwon berikan. Siwon menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi tubuh manekin itu. Ia melepas sebuah sweater yang pada awalnya dipakaikan pada manekin itu. Siwon mengambil sebuah kotak ungu di sudut ruangan. Siwon memasukkan pakaian musim dingin berbahan rajut itu ke dalam kotak._

_Chu!_

_Siwon mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun, "Buka matamu, Kyuhyunnie." katanya._

_Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia sedikit menunduk dan sebuah kotak ungu dengan hiasan pita merah sedang dipegang oleh Siwon dan berada tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ini untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_Siwon mengangguk, "Khusus aku desain untukmu, baby."_

_Kyuhyun meraih kotak itu dari tangan Siwon. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah pakaian dingin berbahan rajut di dalam kotak. Kyuhyun mengambil sweater itu dan mengangkatnya. Matanya berbinar suka ketika melihat detail rajutan di pakaian itu._

"_Aku tak menyangka kau bisa merajut juga." kata Kyuhyun sambil membolak-balik bajunya._

_Kyuhyun memakai sweater itu tanpa melepas baju yang dikenakannya. Dia tampak sedikit lucu mengenakan sweater itu. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang cukup kekanakkan itu. Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal. Siwon menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya dan Siwon kini berada di atasnya. _

"_Aku minta maaf, Kyu." kata Siwon._

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Aku selalu memberimu masa-masa sulit akhir-akhir ini."_

_Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Siwon, kemudian mengecup bibirnya pelan hingga tautan bibir itu ditahan oleh Siwon dan berakhir dengan lumatan-lumatan yang manis._

_**(*o*)**_

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat masa itu. Sepertinya Siwon yang ia kenal sudah kembali, tetapi Kyuhyun masih tak yakin seberapa lama sikap hangat itu akan bertahan pada Siwon. Karena sesuatu yang aneh mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

_Clek!_

Sungmin membuka pintu kantor Kyuhyun dan membuat ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan kehadiran Sungmin. Sungmin menutup pintu walaupun pintu itu masih sedikit terbuka, jadi Sungmin tak menutupnya dengan benar.

"Kau datang, _Hyung_. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku hanya khawatir denganmu. Kau bilang, kau akan menemuiku setelah menginap di apartemen Siwon dan itu tepat dua hari yang lalu, kau malah tiba-tiba membatalkannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Apa kau datang kesini karena kau masih penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, _Hyung_?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hum?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kini mimik Sungmin mulai serius.

"Begini." Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya lagi, ia juga meletakkan pensil miliknya ke tempatnya semula, "Saat itu aku ke apartemen Siwon _Hyung_ untuk menemuinya, tetapi Siwon _Hyung_ tak ada disana." Kyuhyun menarik napasnya pelan. Sungmin masih memperhatikannya serius, "Aku tak sengaja menemukan obat-obatan dan itu jumlahnya sangat banyak. Apa kau tahu Siwon _Hyung_ mengidap penyakit apa hingga ia mempunyai obat sebanyak itu di apartemennya?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku tanyai tentang hal itu karena ku lihat, kau sangat akrab dengan Siwon _Hyung_."

Terasa seperti tergencet tubuh Sungmin mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun, "Emhh—itu—itu—err—sebenarnya—ah bagaimana aku mengatakan hal ini?" gumam Sungmin agak bingung dan terbata-bata. Ia pikir, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus tahu keadaan sebenarnya dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau gugup sekali, _Hyung_?" heran Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang agak gelisah.

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Begini—ah aku bingung akan memulainya darimana."

"Emhh kau katakan saja penyakit apa yang sebenarnya diderita oleh Siwon _Hyung_." saran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam, "Sebenarnya sudah lama Siwon mengidap parkinson." jelas Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Par—parkinson?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Menurut dokter yang menanganinya di Jepang, dia mengalami parkinson idiopatik, jadi mereka tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Siwon menjadi seperti itu." jelas Sungmin, "Maka dari itu, dia sering bertingkah aneh karena dia lebih sering menunjukkan gejala psikis. Termasuk saat memukul Donghae, aku pikir itu karena pengaruh dari penyakitnya."

"Jepang? Jadi, dia ke Jepang untuk pengobatan?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah memekik.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin seharusnya dia memberitahu Kyuhyun sejak awal. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun~ya. Aku tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini. Semuanya aku lakukan demi kebaikkanmu dan Siwon."

"Kebaikkan? Kebaikkan apa yang kau maksudkan, _Hyung_? Ini terasa lebih sakit dari apa yang aku alami selama ini." Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya jengah. Ia berdiri kesal dan menatap Sungmin marah, "Apa kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya ditinggal selama hampir setahun huh? Dan setelah ia kembali, ia malah bertingkah sangat aneh. Bahkan aku sempat tak percaya, dia mendorongku hanya karena gurauan saja."

Sungmin makin menunduk. Namun, matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang sekarang melangkah menuju sofa di kantornya itu. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disana, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Air matanya masih tak berhenti keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun, memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu kan? Aku sudah menganggap kalian adalah adikku." Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam, "Kupikir lebih baik hanya aku yang mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Siwon sehingga aku dapat lebih mudah mengontrolnya. Dan tentu saja untuk tidak memberitahumu semua yang sebenarnya terjadi. Itu hanya akan menambah beban pikiranmu saja." Sungmin berusaha memberi pengertian kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali. "Lalu, apa dia sembuh dari penyakit itu?"

"Kemungkinannya sangat besar, Kyuhyun~ya. Asalkan dia tidak tertekan, mungkin gangguan psikisnya bisa berkurang." jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan menemuinya nanti, _Hyung_." Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Disisi lain, di tempat yang sama sekali mereka tak menyadarinya, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Matanya memerah kesal melihat tangan Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Bahkan terlihat seperti Sungmin yang sedang berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Aku mencintaimu, tetapi sekarang aku merasa sangat membencimu." gumamnya pelan, namun dengan nada yang terdengar sedang menahan sebuah kekesalan.

**(Blossom Tears)**

Siwon membawa sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Ia berpakaian sangat rapi saat itu. Siwon membuka pintu apartemennya. Tampak apartemennya sangat berantakkan. Seluruh buku dan desain-desain yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya berserakan di lantai.

Mata Siwon menangkap sesuatu yang sangat tak asing. Kotak berwarna ungu dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah. Ya, itu adalah kotak yang sempat ia gunakan untuk memberi hadiah pakaian musim dingin kepada Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekati dan membuka tutup kotak itu. Isinya sweater yang sempat Siwon berikan untuk Kyuhyun. Namun, kenapa bisa ada disana? Bukankah seharusnya itu ada di tangan Kyuhyun?

Siwon mengenyit. Selembar kertas di atas lipatan rapi sweater itu. Siwon mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Sepertinya seseorang sengaja meletakkannya disana dan Siwon berusaha yakin, yang meletakkan itu bukanlah Kyuhyun.

_Dear, Choi Siwon Hyung…_

_Berat rasanya aku mengatakan ini. Aku tak tahu harus memutuskan apa. Bibirku terasa bergetar, begitu pula dengan tanganku, bahkan seluruh tubuhku, kenapa semua sangat menyedihkan Hyung? Kenapa?_

_Apa kau masih mencintaiku ataukah ada orang lain yang kau cintai?_

_Kau lihat? Sungmin Hyung terlihat sangat menyayangiku sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat perhatian kepadaku. _

_Kau mencintaiku, apa benar seperti itu?_

_Aku berusaha untuk memunguti kelopak bunga cinta kita yang terjatuh tepat di kakiku, tetapi kau malah membuang itu dengan kasarnya ke arahku._

_Haruskah aku berpindah hati?_

_Hyung… Aku memang mencintaimu, tetapi sekarang aku merasa sangat membencimu._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

Siwon membuka matanya. Badannya terasa tertarik ke dimensi lain yang tak pernah ia pikirkan. Siwon memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kyuhyun tak ada di sampingnya. Kemana dia? Apa yang ia lihat tadi adalah kenyataan? Tidak! Siwon yakin itu adalah mimpi. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun meninggalkannya hanya karena Sungmin.

Siwon melangkah gontai. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan tangannya yang lain menjatuhkan buku-buku juga desain yang tersusun rapi di meja kerjanya. Siwon menghampiri sebuah kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, ia melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Bayangan-bayangannya dengan Kyuhyun berputar di memori otaknya, termasuk hal yang ia lihat tadi, saat tangan Kyuhyun di genggam oleh Sungmin. Siwon menghampiri manekin yang tertata rapi di kamar apartemennya dengan langkah setapak demi setapak. Siwon melempar semua manekin itu kasar hingga seisi ruangan sekarang dalam keadaan berantakkan.

Siwon terdiam di tengah ruangan dengan kepala menunduk. Tangannya terlihat sangat lemah dan bergetar, begitu pula dengan bibirnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat kaku.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia terdiam saat melihat Siwon yang tampak sangat tertekan. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon perlahan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon walaupun pelukannya sama sekali tak dibalas oleh Siwon.

_**(*o*)**_

_Siwon memutar poros mesin jahitnya. Ia sedang menjahit tuxedo yang sempat diminta Kyuhyun hingga merengek. Siwon tersenyum. Ia telah membuat desain lain untuk pelangannya yang memesan tuxedo itu dan akan memberikan tuxedo ini kepada Kyuhyun._

_Siwon memperhatikan sekilas tuxedo yang baru setengah ia selesaikan. Ia teringat kembali saat ia berebut kertas desain itu dengan Kyuhyun hingga ia mendorong Kyuhyun. Siwon menjambak rambutnya kasar. Siwon beralih pada kotak coklat yang terletak di sebelah mesin jahitnya, mengambil beberapa butir obat kemudian meminumnya._

_**(*o*)**_

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Siwon bersikap sangat dingin padanya. Sedangkan Siwon, ia sedang menatap nanar tuxedo yang buat untuk Kyuhyun.

**(Blossom Tears)**

Tangan Siwon tampak bergetar. Ia melangkah setapak demi setapak menuju ke kamar mandi. Siwon membuka pintu secara perlahan. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Siwon menghampiri cermin itu. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri, kemudian mengusap pelan kening yang dituruni oleh keringat sendiri.

Siwon melirik ke arah _bath tub_. Tampak seorang pemuda yang sangat dicintainya terkulai lemas disana. Darah berceceran mengotori lantai kamar mandi itu. Selain itu, beberapa butir obat juga berserakan di lantai. Siwon mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Siwon mengambil sebuah toples kaca yang berisi sebuah benda berwarna merah dengan cairan pengawet yang terletak di sebelah bath tub. Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menghampiri manekin yang menggunakan tuxedo itu. Siwon menggenggam toples kaca itu erat dan didekatkan ke dadanya. Siwon memeluk manekin itu erat.

Siwon kemudian tertawa keras, "Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa kau malah membuatku untuk membencimu huh?"

Siwon melangkah setapak demi setapak menuju ke lemari yang berada di belakang beberapa manekin. Siwon membuka lemari itu. Tampak seluruh hadiah yang pernah diberikan Kyuhyun padanya ada disana. Beberapa parfume, sebuah jam tangan dan kotak musik. Siwon menggeser kotak musik itu dan meletakkan toples kaca itu diantara kotak musik dan sebuah parfume yang berwarna biru.

Siwon membuka kotak musik itu yang memainkan nada indah, namun terkesan agak menyeramkan. "Aku tahu, jika kau sedang memikirkanku, pasti jantung ini akan berdetak dengan kencang kan?" tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan isi dari toples kaca itu sambil mengusap-usapkan ibu jarinya.

Siwon kembali berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia mendekat ke arah _bath tub_. Siwon terduduk disana. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah. Siwon meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai kaku itu dipipinya.

"Kyu, kau tak akan meninggalkanku sekarang." ujarnya, "Bahkan untuk Sungmin itu." sambungnya tersenyum dengan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Kau akan bersamaku disini selamanya."

**(Blossom Tears)**

Siwon mengelilingi sebuah manekin yang menggunakan tuxedo yang pernah ia buat untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon mengelus lembut pipi manekin itu dan tersenyum tipis, "Kau tampak manis menggunakan ini, Kyu. Bukankah begitu?" tanyanya.

Namun, yang ditanya hanya diam tak merespon Siwon. Raut wajah Siwon tiba-tiba berubah. Ia merasa sangat sedih. Siwon bersimpuh di hadapan manekin itu sambil menunduk dalam.

**(Blossom Tears)**

**EPILOGUE**

Sungmin membuka pintu kantor Siwon, namun tak ada siapapun disana. Sungmin juga menghampiri kantor Kyuhyun, ia juga tak ada di kantornya. Sungmin mencoba menghubungi mereka, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang menjawab panggilan Sungmin. Hampir tiga hari tak satupun dari mereka yang terlihat di kantor. Ia kebingungan karena seorang pelanggan belum mendapat tuxedo untuk hari pernikahannya, padahal pelanggan itu sudah mempercayakannya kepada Siwon.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Siwon bersama dengan Ryeowook. Ia mengetahui kata sandi pintu apartemen Siwon karena dulu Kyuhyun sempat memberitahunya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook masuk ke apartemen itu. Bau busuk menusuk hidung mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Ryeowook yang tak kuat hampir muntah dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan yang berbau santer itu.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan sambil menutup hidungnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ruangan ini sangat berantakan. Mata Sungmin membulat, lantai yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri kaku seperti manekin. Sungmin menatap hal itu tak percaya. Apa yang Siwon lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, berniat mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Siwon. Ia makin terkejut ketika melihat ke sudut ruangan. Siwon! Ia sudah mati dengan menggantung dirinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<br>**_


End file.
